Decorating Mr Johnson's Tank
by EvelMyst
Summary: Greg Sanders is having a horrible day, until something unexpected appears in his locker. This is just a bit of fluff... Slash Warning Nick/Greg...


Decorating Mr. Johnson's Tank  
An Evenstar Story

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership of CSI Characters and setting.

Rated: PG-13

By the time Greg Sanders pulled into the crime lab's parking lot, he was ready to crash. His day was utterly horrible. Grissom handed him a scene to work with Warrick Brown. While the two worked well together, it was common knowledge that Greg wasn't Warrick's favourite sidekick. As though his day couldn't get any worse, he arrived at the scene three hours after Warrick did, even though they left the lab around the same time. Ordinarily, they would have used the same vehicle, but the older CSI had a court date in the morning.

That was how the night began. It only got worse from there. Before the night was over, he trudged through half-flooded storm drains, dived through dumpsters, and if that wasn't bad enough he had to watch the autopsy. It wouldn't have been so bad if the body wasn't liquefied. Unfortunately, the puddle of goo only served to bring up more questions than it did answers.

The only thing they found of interest beside a full-metal-jacket was his wallet. At least they found out the man's name and where he lived. Figuring they'd find more from his house, the young CSI quickly showered and found himself digging through endless piles of collected trash. The man was definitely a compulsive packrat that was for sure. He had a mountain of Time Life DVD and book collection, possibly the complete collection by the looks of it. That was the good side of the pile. On the other side of the place there were piles of trash, rotting meat, and everything else one could imagine.

To think, that was just the downstairs, he still had the upstairs to search. He made his way up the cluttered staircase, and bumped into something he shouldn't have. Before he knew it, he was coated from head to toe in an aqua green slimy substance that had the consistency of lubricant. He forged onward, even though all he wanted was to go home and take a long hot shower before crashing into bed.

He arrived back at the lab, slimy, smelly, and most of all dirty. All he wanted to do was go to his locker, change his clothes and head back home.

When he opened his locker door, he was taken aback by what he saw. There on the shelf of his locker was a pot of ruby red tulips. They were beautiful. A smile spread over his face as he reached for the note.

"I heard you had a hell of a night. I hope this brightens your day. See you at home, muffin cakes, love you always, Nick.

P.S. I can't wait until you get home. winks."

He placed the letter over his heart and closed his eyes. He loved how Nick could always make a horrible day better. It was one of many things he loved about his wonderful husband. It took him no time at all to change out of his dirty, greasy, grimy clothes into something clean. It didn't take the smell of decomposition away from him, but at least he felt better.

Greg couldn't get home fast enough. His right foot nearly matted the gas pedal until he pulled into his drive. He ran from his Jetta with the red tulips in hand and rushed through the door of their moderate sized home.

Nick wasn't anywhere to be seen, but he heard giggling from their daughter's room. Quietly, he made his way down the hall, and cracked open the door. He could have fell down laughing right at that moment. There Nick sat, with his knees almost to his arm pits wearing a powder blue satin Cinderella style dress complete with a tiara sitting upon his head. All that was missing was a magic wand in one hand. He backed away from the door and grabbed his camera. Moments like this will soon be a thing of the past, and he has to capitalize on it.

He stepped in the room with the camera drawn to his face and before Nick could do a thing about it, he snapped the picture of his beloved wearing a dress made for a six-year-old girl.

"Oh, you didn't," Nick stood from the table and made his way quickly to his husband. Greg was quicker though and darted out into the hall, before Nick had the chance to catch him and snapped another picture. "Just wait until I get you," he threatened playfully and stalked his husband into the living room where he caught the man at the couch and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. "I've missed you, my love."

"Missed you too," he replied with so much love and compassion. "Hey, you wouldn't know how some nymph ended up with the combination to my locker do you?"

"Hmm?" he hummed softly. "Maybe... What did she bring you?"

"Some tulips, ruby red, just our colour."

"She has good tastes then." Nick cooed. "Is there anywhere special you want me to put them?"

"Hmmm, I think they would look the best over there on Mr. Johnson's tank." Out of all the decisions they've made since getting married, naming that fish Mr. Johnson had by far been the best. Their daughter was certainly inquisitive, especially about what they do in their private time. They couldn't blame her for this. After all, she had them as parents. It was only natural for her to have a curious thirst for life.

"Well, I think they'd look good there too, but first, we have to get you dressed muffin cakes."

"Why?" Greg groaned.

"Because you've been formally invited to a tea party," Nick handed him the folded piece of paper covered with crayon scribbles.

"Ahhh do I have to?" he whined.

"Well, if you don't show, our four-year-old princess Alana won't be so fair any more, and we'll be in the doghouse," Nick warned.

"Fine," Greg conceded and pulled off his shirt. "But Mr. Johnson better be decorated before those flowers welt."

"Don't worry," Nick smiled seductively. "Mr. Johnson will be decorated right after Princess Alana's tea party. Aunt Katie's taking her for a slumber party, leaving us here alone for the entire night. I think we can find the perfect place for those ruby red tulips." Nick smirked and escorted his date back to their daughter's room for her princess tea party.

La Fine


End file.
